Museum Quests
Official readme file entry "Once you have obtained the Sword of Ancient Tongues by displaying 120 items in the museum and acquiring the other 10 reward items from Auryen, a man will start looking for you in the exterior worldspace. He originates outside of Whiterun, so you could travel there for the quickest results. He will pursue you all over Tamriel until he finds you. This starts the quest line which is fairly self-explanatory." Quest Walkthrough '''(follow the links - numbered in order - for more detail and pictures) Whether at Whiterun or elsewhere a man called Byron(1) finds you, he is badly wounded but manages to say a few words and give you a shard, before dieing. His reason for dieing is probably the Morag Tong (1) Assassins that follow close on his heals; kill them for their crimes. You must inquire with Auryen about the shard given to you, which he states is a piece of the amulet of kings. You are then sent to the steps of High Hrothgar where you meet Argus Fennneric (2) the Guardian, who enlists your help and provides his shard. He then sends you to Pale Pass (4) which you must get to via Pale Cave (3). In Pale Pass if you are on one side of the war, you will have to fight your way through to the fortress and get inside the West Tower where Ezra is hiding. She will follow you back to Argus and give you her shard. After the two are reunited, they send you to find '''Ulgarg at Dushnikh Yal, but there is only a note which leads you East to his camp, and in turn leads you to follow a trail to Reach Cliff Cave where Ulgarg’s body remains. You cut into him and recover his shard from his stomach as he swallowed it to keep it from the enemy. Upron returning to Argus, he sends you to route out the Morag Tong and retrieve the amulet setting. When you return, Argus and Ezra betray you and you discover it was a plot all along. After fighting and killing them you retrieve the shard pieces and venture to Pale Pass once more to investigate what Ezra was after there. Here you retrieve an ancient shield. Auyren then either sends you to find the Moon and Star Ring at Azura’s shrine or you progress if you already found it. Upon returning to Auryen he researches and eventually sits down and talks with you about the legacy of the Dragonborn title, and also reveals the shield is that of Reman Cyrodiil. He then sends you to recover Tiver Septium’s Armor from Sancre Tor (courtesy of an Ayleid Waystone Amulet), and then sends you to Wulfharth’s hidden burial site where you recover his boots. Finally If Miraak’s Mask has not yet been obtained, Auryen directs you to the rumors of Miraak’s presence on Solstheim, When his relics are recovered, Auryen will send you to Solstheim to find the mask of Vahlok to use with Miraak’s soulgem in order to forge a cleansed version of the Miraak mask as the other relics are all tainted by Hermaeus Mora. The mask can be found with the Skaal. Lastly he sends you on your way to the final stage where you attempt to reforge the amulet of kings and meet Akatosh’ herald who bestows the Gloves of the Qhuinaarin made from the gloves of the Underking obtained in Sancre Tor and the Mandella. The entire set is evolved and changes appearance ending the quest for the relics of the Dragonborn The set of armor accumulated during the quest is then “evolved” into a uniformed set. The items of armor each have powerful level scaled enchantments and special abilities which scale in power based on the number of set items equipped; a true suit of “set” armor. This set is acquired as either light or heavy depending on your skill at the time of acquiring it. Category:Quest